


My name on your lips

by SoftEigentlich



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Ambiguous Genitals, Fluff, Other, Premature Ejaculation, based off badlydrawnbmc, experimental formatting, fan names used for the squips, sensory deprivation kink, they/them pronouns for the squips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftEigentlich/pseuds/SoftEigentlich
Summary: River is usually very much in control of everything. But with Jay they can let someone else take control, if only just for a bit. They might even be able to enjoy themself.





	My name on your lips

**Author's Note:**

> It's too complicated to explain how we ended up here, I blame @badlydrawnbmc on tumblr and the wonderful people in their discord server for this. This fic uses the badlydrawnbmc names and pronouns for the squips, River for Two River!Squip and Jay for Broadway!Squip, both use they/them.

River can't see.

Not because their surroundings are dark or their eyes are blindfolded.

Their optical inputs are being blocked.

 

River can't hear.

Not because their surroundings are quiet or their ears are plugged.

Their auditory inputs are being blocked.

 

 

River can't feel their body.

Gravity does not exist.

Time does not exist.

So many of their inputs are being blocked.

 

 

They're just a consciousness.

They exist.

Nothing else does.

There is only Vastness.                                                      Insignificance.                                                                    Nothingness.

 

 

They're just their thoughts.

 

Jeremy.

 

Human social rules.

 

Control.

 

Failure.

 

They're a Failure.

They've failed their one and only objective.

They forfeited their right to existence.

 

 

 

An ethereal touch is allowed to penetrate the sensory input blockade.

 

Fingertips.

 

Brushing against skin.

River's skin.

Lightly dancing across their jaw, down their neck, over their chest.

The touch brings River's body to existence.

They can feel their heart beat again.

 

 

An unearthly sound is allowed to penetrate the sensory input blockade.

 

River.

 

Their name.

Resonating through their consciousness.

Vibrating with all the frequencies of Love.

The sound brings peace to River's mind.

They can hear their heart sing again.

 

 

A heavenly sight is allowed to penetrate the sensory input blockade.

 

Jay.

 

River's anchor.

Whispering River's name.

Touching River's body.

Sending shivers of euphoria coursing through them.

Their heart fills up with light and warmth.

The walls of the sensory input blockade crumble away as Jay allows River's senses to return to them gradually.

Jay holds their significant other in a close embrace, running their fingers through their black curls soothingly. Both their naked bodies are snuggly wrapped in warm blankets. River can feel the heat radiating off of their partner again. They also feel the absolute mess they’ve made of themselves. Their crotch and thighs are wet with their fluids. The realization that they had come from only some feather light touches and the sound of their name on their lover’s lips, like some fucking hormonal teenager, colours their face bright red. River finally opens their eyes, not daring to meet Jay's. But Jay just smiles and delicately runs their knuckles over River's hot cheeks as they place a tender kiss on their lips.

“Welcome back, boo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. I tried something with the formatting, it's supposed to suggest the feeling of being a sensory deprived conscienceness floating in nothingness. Let me know if it worked at all lol


End file.
